Nobody Hurts Alfie
by whatfangirlwhere
Summary: Loosely based off a movie, Arthur protects his friend from the scorn of his family and the townspeople, just because he's a little...different.


"Art! Artiiiiiiee! Look!"

"Yes, Al, I see."

Alfred beamed like it was the most wonderful thing that'd ever happened to him, the little mason jar in his hand, one sun-tanned hand covering the top of it so that the little cricket inside couldn't escape. Arthur sighed, putting down the box of canned peas he'd been putting on the shelves, looking at the younger blond, with his bright blue eyes and freckles dashed upon his cheeks, that slightly odd lisp to his voice as he spoke. They were almost like brothers, Alfred had dubbed them so at least, as a child, because he'd never had a brother before, his own family never bothered to pay him much mind. He was too different, he didn't understand the simple things that everyone else did-lived in his own world, they said sometimes. They tried to slap names on it, labels from middle aged woman and men in their offices, spouting words that even Arthur had a hard time pronouncing, but Arthur hated all of them.

"Artie, he's my friend, my-my best friend, y'know that!"

"I thought I was your best friend, Al." Arthur teased, chuckling softly at the pout on Alfred's face, the insistent shake of the head as he let go of the top of the jar to tug on his arm.

"Nuh uh, you're my-my very best friend, Artie! Honest, you are, wouldn't ever lie to ya, Artie-oh no!" Alfred wailed as the little critter hopped out of the jar to freedom, the seventeen year old's pout deepening as he crouched down, trying to hop after it.

"Al, now stop that, you don't know what's been on this floor."

"Sure do-food, when you spills it, Artie."

"And who's fault is that, you little rascal." Arthur huffed, but it held no real anger, perhaps a bit of frustration, considering just the day before he'd had to clean up a spill of pickles when Alfred insisted that the pickles weren't right on the shelf, and that he had to push them off to fix it. He did that sometimes, little outbursts of silly things, hiding in trees, going to the little stream that ran through the woods near his house, and sometimes he would climb up things, things that were dangerous but Alfred didn't know better.

"Artiiiiie, when do you get all done? I want to play! You said you'd play hide and seek today, Artie!"

"Al, not now, I've got to finish this, or the boss'll get mad."

"Why mad? You're just gonna play, why wouldn't he like that?"

"Al, love, not every time is play time, we've talked about this." Arthur sighed, looking down at the half finished box by his feet, and Alfred just wailed, and Arthur cringed, knowing everyone had to be looking at them, everyone in their small town knew about Alfred but that never stopped the looks, the laughs. He sighed again, nodding, reaching down to pick up the box again.

"Alright, Al, but after I finish this box, okay?"

"Yay! Artie's gonna play!"

Alfred cheered, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, almost knocking him off balance, forgetting completely about his "friend" now that Arthur was willing to play with him. A smile made it's way to his lips unbidden, as it sometimes did with Alfred, he'd never admit to it though and could never explain it.

"That's right, Al, now just give me one sec-"

"Alfred! There you are, you scared Ma half to death!"  
Alfred turned to look at the door, another loud wail coming from his lips and he shook his head as the blonde girl stomped into the store, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, I'm playing! I'm gonna play with Artie!"

"Alfred, you listen here, you ask before you leave the house, it's dangerous!"

"No! Go away, Amy, I'm playing with Artie!"

"Al, you stop this right now." The blonde girl sighed, hands on her hips as she walked up to him, the boy crouching behind Arthur's back and squeaking, shaking his head and making little noises.

"No, no, I stay with Artie! I don't like you, go away!"

"Alfred Franklin Jones, you stop this nonsense this instant, you hear me?" Amelia, his sister, puffed out her cheeks irritably, grabbing his arm and tugging him forward sharply, Alfred wailing loudly, every eye fixed on them. "You need to come home, it's nearly supper time! Now come on, you're all dirty, I bet you were playing in that darn creek again."

"Was not! Wasn't playing in the creek, you're dumb, Amy!"

"You watch your tongue, Alfred!" Amelia snapped, tugging on his arm harder and pinching his cheek hard enough to leave a little red mark, and Arthur bristled at that, whacking the girl's arm away.

"You leave him alone, Amelia, understand? Don't you _dare _hurt Alfred-I'll bring him home, safe and sound and in one piece, understand?" He hissed, pulling Alfred back more gently, wrapping one arm around his shoulders almost protectively, Alfred's fingers were scrambling at his hair and little whimpers came from his mouth. Amelia looked at him, huffing and crossing his arms.

"Alright, Arthur Kirkland, but he better be back before supper, you hear me? You're welcome to stay over, as you usually do, but you're responsible for giving him his bath and stuff, he only listens to you. You spoil him."

She turned on her heel, stalking out, Alfred rocking on his heels a bit and peeking over his shoulder, mumbling a bit and then calling out after her.

"See ya later, dumb Amy!"

Arthur sighed, a small groan escaping his lips as everyone else in the store pretended to return to their business as Alfred screeched with laughter, tugging on the sleeve of Arthur's polo.

"That was funny, wasn't it, Artie? Dumb….dumb Amy!"

"Al, now don't say those things about your sister, she cares for you very much." Arthur scolded gently, knowing Alfred would pout and stomp his feet, wrapping his arms around himself and sulking at Arthur.

"She's still dumb. She hurt Alfie's cheek."

"I know she did, Al, I know." Arthur said, his voice getting a bit quieter as he reached up to touch his cheek, pressing a kiss there and giving the boy a smile. "That was a very naughty thing for Amy to do, but see, that's all better now."

"I don't like Amy, Amy-she dumb, she dumb!" Alfred wailed, and Arthur just tutted and pulled him closer, noticing the not entirely inconspicuous looks people were giving them, one being his boss who simply nodded to him, and Arthur sighed, knowing he was being let off the hook only because Alfred was causing a scene, just like always. He wrapped his arms around the boy, leading him out of the small grocery store out the back, Alfred skipping along like nothing had happened, although he still sulked and touched his cheek as he walked along with Arthur, his gait a bit awkward and stuttered as it usually was, and everyone always said it was because he wasn't right in the brain. That was always the excuse for everything, you could be mean to Alfred because he wasn't right in the head, he wouldn't understand it, so who cared if you pushed and pulled at him to get him to do the things you believe'd he needed to, right? Arthur wrinkled his nose a bit in disgust, stopping, Alfred walking a little ways along before he realized Arthur had stopped, turning to look at him.

"Why did Artie stop?"

"Al…come here, would you?" Arthur said, looking at him, and Alfred cocked his head, a brilliant smile lighting his features in a moment and he nodded, running back to him.

"Sure, Artie, is it a secret? A fun secret?"

"Sure, Al, whatever you want it to be…now Al, I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"'course I can, Artie. Alfie always listens to Artie, Artie knows everything." Alfred said, nodding, beaming at him, and Arthur smiled a bit forlornly, taking Alfred's hand and folding it between his own, reaching his other hand up to caress the cheek that Amelia had struck in her frustration.

"Listen, Alfred, remember, no matter what…don't let anybody hurt you, okay? If anybody hurts you, you know what you gotta do?"

"What I gotta do? What I gotta do…when people hurt Alfie?" Alfred said, and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, do you remember?"

"I…" Alfred's nose scrunched up in frustration, the dirt on it cracking and a few pieces falling off, and then his face lit up again, a big goofy grin on his face. "I tell Artie, and Artie'll fix it! Artie'll…he takes care of it, that's right, Artie takes care of it!"

"That's right, Al, I'll take care of it, I won't let anybody do that to you." Arthur said, smiling at him, Alfred squeezing his hand back and bobbing his head up and down excitedly. Seconds later he tore his hand from Arthur's, tearing down the side of the road, screeching loudly with laughter, Arthur sighing and waiting a moment before he started loping after him, Alfred's golden hair shining in the sun as he stretched out his arms and ran, awkward gait and all.

"Artie'll take care of it! Artie'll fix everything, 'cause that's what Artie's do! Yeah!"

Arthur smiled fondly, shaking his head, but as he ran along the tarmac after the younger he realized that there wasn't anyone else whose company he'd rather be in right then, because to him Alfred wasn't messed up in the head, or crazy, he was just Alfred, and Arthur would always take care of him, no matter how frustrated he got or how upset or done with it he said he'd be, he'd always run right back to Alfred, because that was simply where he was meant to be


End file.
